


The Silent Ashkaari

by The_Skywalker_Scribe_995



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adopted Harry Potter, Blue-Purple Hawke, Brief Adaar, British Sign Language, Bully Ron, Child Abandonment, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Dumbledore, Good Hermione Granger, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry is not a Potter, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mute Harry, Nice Vernon Dursley, Orsino Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Well-Meaning Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Skywalker_Scribe_995/pseuds/The_Skywalker_Scribe_995
Summary: Harry is abandoned by his aunt shortly after she finds him on their doorstep, but the wandering Mage couple saves him. How will the Wizard World will deal with their savior that was damaged due to his aunt's hatred? Or is Harry Potter really the person that he is?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, in this universe, Orsino does not turn into that abomination that we see in the game and flees with Hawke. 
> 
> And sorry for short prologue. That's how I will start this story.

Orsino and Marian were in their home, shocked at what they found. It was a 15 month old toddler. He had black hair and emerald eyes. He only silently cried as tears ran from his eyes. They could not believe what happened just half an hour ago.

_Flashback_

_Orsino and Marian were walking down the path near the river. "We barely escaped the conflict, my love. So we will live in this new world as a couple?" asked Orsino._

_"Yes. We will. I found a nice home to fit a family. I'll show you the way..." she said as she stopped at the sound._

_Suddenly they saw a car driving nearby. The door was opened and a woman tossed out a locked box. "Good riddance to a trash." she said as the door closed and the car drove off._

_"I wonder what is in there." said Orsino._

_"I'll catch that box." said Marian as she rushed down a river and she thanked that the current allowed the box to get to the shore. She picked it up. "I'll show you the way to our home and then we'll open that box." said Marian as they ran to their home._

_They arrived half an hour later to their house. It was average home. "We will live here." said Marian. "I like it. Let's see what's in that box." said Orsino._

_Marian used her tools to break the lock. She placed the box on the table. She opened it and they were in the shock at what they found._

_Flashback ends_

"That woman tossed out a child?" asked Orsino.

"She must be really insane to just toss out the box like that. What if he was killed? It does not matter. I will take him in." said Marian.

"He is my son now too, my love." said Orsino. Hawke nodded as she soothed their new son to sleep. Orsino watched.

"We don't know his name as there is no sigh anything that would identify our son." said Orsino.

"I named him Hadrian Hawke." said Marian. "It's a wonderful name, my love." said Orsino. Hawke agreed. They watched their new son with happiness. Even if he was disabled, it did not matter to them. He was their son.

Meanwhile far away, in the stone castle near the lake, in the office, a book opened and a name vanished, only to be replaced with the new one, Hadrian Hawke.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian Hawke receives his invitation to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Arishok is exiled and he sends a letter to check on his Basalit-an and Ketojan will be also present as he is also alive.
> 
> I time skipped here.

9 years later

Hawke family was proud to call itself best magical family in all of Britain. Orsino Hawke was a best potion maker and he also was outspoken person on Mage rights, since the spirit was hardened through out these years. Marian Hawke was best healer, succeeding her best friend, Anders. She was also a mother. They had a son, Malcolm Hawke, who was their best child. But before Malcolm was born, Orsino and Marian Hawkes adopted abandoned child, whom they also loved very much. They named him Hadrian Hawke. 

29th of July, 1991

It was a peaceful day for a Hawke family at their home. Orsino was brewing potions in his small cauldron, Marian was reading books on health. She loved reading them. Malcolm was playing with Hadrian, despite they were of different age. Malcolm was a young boy of age of 9. He had black hair and his eyes were of the color of the sea. But he also had a sign of Elven heritage, he had a bit pointy ears. He loved his adoptive big brother Hadrian very much.

Hadrian grew up into a little boy with messy jet-black hair. His eyes shined bright-green. He had a scar on his forehead, but Marian with her skills as Spirit Healer, healed it and destroyed the dark magic, which happened when Hadrian was 7 years old. He wore simple robes. He was also loved by his family, despite that he was adopted.

After a lunch, Hadrian was helping Orsino with potions, as suddenly they heard mail arriving.

"Hadrian, can you please check on the mail?" asked Orsino.

Hadrian signed back as yes as he ran to the front door. Through out these nine years, Orsino and Marian learnt Sign Language to communicate with Hadrian as he was mute. They still had no idea on who their son truly was.

Hadrian saw pile of letters and put them on the table. He waved to his family to the mail that arrived. "I'll check." said Marian. She approached the table and sorted the letters.

"From Carver, Ari the Former Arishok, and all of my friends. Wait, Hadrian, there is a letter for you." said Marian as she passed him a letter. Hardian saw the writing on it

**Mr. H Hawke**

**Room upstairs**

**A Hawke House, Outskirts of London**

**United Kingdom**

He decided to open the letter and saw two pages. The first one said-

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr Hawke,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

He waved to Marian "So can I have a look what you received, my dear?" she asked. Hadrian nodded as he showed the letter.

"Orsino, this Hogwarts Circle sent him invitation to attend. But I do not think that they jail students there due to their gift of magic." said Marion.

"I have a feeling that the Hogwarts Circle may have answers to our son's true identity. Hadrian, do you want to go?" asked Orsino. Hadrian was lost in thought for a minute. Then he nodded in agreement.

"Still, we will need to warn them of his disability." said Marian.

Orsino took a paper and soon saw an owl waiting to pick up the parchment. 

He wrote-

**Deputy Headmistress McGonagall**

**Hadrian agreed on your invitation to your school and he is eager to go there. But I would like to notify you and and the rest of the staff of the school on his disability. He is mute, which can complicate his studying. He can talk with sigh, body language and by writing on paper. I hope that staff and students can help him to blend him into the new environment of the school without any issues.**

**Thank you.**

**Sincerely**

**Orsino Hawke**

Orsino put the parchment into the scroll and gave it to the owl, who examined the scroll, then dipped for another drink of water that Marian gave. It soon flew off.

"So, where should we go for the supplies?" asked Orsino.

"I think I know where. Diagon Alley. Come on, guys, we got a school supplies shopping to do." said Marian as the family departed on their next adventure, to Diagon Alley. 


	3. Shopping and Bloodline revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shopping in Diagon Alley, Hawkes learn of Hardian's parentage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean that Hadrian signs to another character, '' means that he writes to someone on the note. There will be also gestures.

It took them an hour to get to London. Mainly they used their magic to get fast to the city.

Hadrian was amazed and signed to his parents " _It is amazing."_

"Yes, it is. Here's Leaky Cauldron. A place where Mages in this world hang out This location is also a passage to the Diagon Alley, the alley that sells all of magical items for Hogwarts Circle. But first, we'll visit Gringotts Wizarding Bank to exchange the Muggle money to the Mage ones, so we will buy the supplies to Hadrian." said Marian.

"I'm fascinated with the Mage world here. Good point, let's go to the bank first." said Orsino.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and the barman named Tom approached them. "Marian, Orsino, hi. Good to see you again." he said.

"Good to see you too, Tom. I and my family are here to get Hadrian's Hogwarts supplies." said Marian.

"Of course." said Tom.

Hawkes went to the entrance to the alley. Marian took out her staff, Bassrath-Kata and hit few bricks with it. The wall opened and the Diagon Alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." she said.

Hadrian signed " _Wow. That's amazing!"_

"First, we'll get money. Let's go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank first." said Marian. 

They went through the alley and Hadrian was looking around. He was amazed with the place. There were so many shops with people and magical items. They finally arrived to the bank.

"Welcome to the Gringotts, the Mage bank of Britain." said Orsino.

"We'll exchange the money and be on the way to shop." said Marian as they entered.

As they entered, they saw many people busy in the bank. Hadrian was stunned.

They approached the main desk, where a Goblin was writing on the paper. "I would like to exchange Muggle money to the Mage or Wizard money." said Marian.

Gringotts Head Goblin saw her ."Of course, Mrs Hawke. Please bring out your Muggle money." he said as Marian placed Muggle money. It was exchanged to the Wizard money.

"And lastly, I would like to check if my son came from any Mage family of Mage Britain. We found him abandoned, when he was one year old." said Marian.

"Can your son please provide his blood sample?" asked the Head Goblin. 

"Hadrian, come here please." said Marion.

Hadrian approached and the goblin prickled his finger. A drop of blood fell on the parchment. It wrote out-

**Birth name-Alim Adaar**

**Previous Adoptive name-Harry James Potter**

**Current Adoptive name-Hadrian Hawke**

**Blood status-** **Half-blood**

**Date of Birth 30 of July 1980**

**Parents-**

**Anders Adaar (Muggleborn) (Biological Mother)**

**Ketojan Adaar (Half-blood) (Biological Father)**

**James Potter (Pureblood) (Adoptive Father, illegal, deceased)**

**Orsino Hawke (Muggleborn) (Adoptive Father, legal)**

**Lily Potter nee Evans (Muggleborn) (Adoptive Mother, illegal, deceased)**

**Marian Hawke ( **Half-blood)** (Adoptive Mother, legal)**

**Other-**

**Blood Adoption Potion (Will wear off once reached age of 11)**

**Fragment of Justice spirit (Inherited)**

**Arts of Blood Magic (Inherited)**

Marian saw the words write out. "I'll write to Anders tonight. After we get the shopping done." she said. 

Hadrian saw the parchment and signed to Marian and Orsino  _"Who are these Anders and Ketojan?"_

"They are Mages, like you and us. If they find out that you're their son, they will be proud to have a Mage in the family." said Marian. 

"So, that's where they have been? This world? But how did they sire Hadrian?" asked Orsino.

"Anders and Ketojan know the answer." said Marian as she checked the wallet. "We have enough money to get Hadrian's supplies. Let's get all we need at the list." she added.

"You can also use the Potter Vault if you wish." said the Head Goblin.

"We will. We have to go now." said Marian as they departed from Gringotts. "First stop is the robe shop." said Marian.

They went to Madam Malkin's. "Hogwarts, dear?" she asked. Hadrian nodded. "Got the lot here." she said. Madam Malkin stood Hadrian on a stool, slipped a long robe and began to pin it to the right length. Orsino, Marian and Malcolm watched. As the robes were purchased, they went to the Flourish and Blotts to purchase the books. They also went to apothecary to buy potion supplies.

"Just the wand. Guess what, Hadrian?" asked Orsino.

 _"What, Dad?"_ signed Hadrian, curious.

"I'll get you the pet. Toads are out of fashion around here and I'm not sure if you would like a cat, but since your real mother likes them, we could give it a try. Owl or cat?" replied Orsino.

 _"Maybe a cat."_ signed Hadrian

"Good idea. I have an owl to send you letters when you are in Hogwarts. Go to the Ollivanders to get your wand. My love, can you please help Hadrian?" asked Orsino.

"Of course, my dear. Come on, Hadrian." said Marian. Orsino and Malcolm went to the shop. Marian and Hadrian went to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. "Here we are, Hadrian. I wonder what wand will choose you." said Marian as they entered.

"Good afternoon." said the voice. An old man was standing before them. 

_"Hello," sighed Hadrian._

"He is mute, so he does all the talking with a sign language. His name is Hadrian Hawke." said Marian.

"That is alright. Which is your wand arm, Mr Hawke?" asked Mr Ollivader.

 _"I'm right handed."_ signed Hadrian to Mr Ollivander.  _"What or who is Justice?"_ he signed to Marian as Mr Ollivander measured him.

"Justice is a spirit that merged with your mother many years ago. He is a good spirit. If you inherited a fragment, that means that a part of Justice is within you." said Marian.

Mr Ollivander brought soon enough a wand. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." he said.

Hadrian took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls.

He payed for the wand seven Galleons and they departed with Mr Ollivander bowing to them. The family returned back to their home by the dinner time. Orsino bought Hadrian a cat as he thought that Anders would glad to see that his son owned a cat. Marian noticed that Hadrian was a bit down and asked

"Hadrian, what's wrong?"

Hadrian signed  _I've been thinking to write a letter to my real mom and dad. I'm sure that they would like to meet me."_

"I'll write a letter to them before we go to bed. They deserve to know that they have a son." said Marian as she sat down to write a letter. The owl that Orsino had was a Snowy Owl nicknamed Hedwig, it was a nickname that Orsino saw in one of the books that he read.

Hegwid took the envelope and flew out to seek out Anders and Ketojan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hard time deciding which Dragon Age II Mage characters would fill the role as parents to Hadrian/Alim and at the end chose Anders and Ketojan. Also added a relationship tag. I like the idea of Female Anders so he is a girl in this story.
> 
> Most of dialogue was copied from the book, but since Harry is not Potter, some of it was altered or skipped.
> 
> Entire chapter was edited as I accidentally wrote wrong idea.


	4. The Mage couple and Hadrian Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Ketojan receive the letter and visit the Hawke family.

The same evening

A mage named Anders was reading a book, while resting on the couch. She was enjoying the freedom in the world that had no prejudge against Mages. She had a husband named Ketojan. They lived alone in the house also located in outskirts of London. They also had a 10 year old daughter named Asha Adaar.

Suddenly he saw an owl arriving with a letter. "What a beautiful owl, Kadan." said Ketojan.

"I'll see what's that letter that she is carrying, my love." said Anders as she took the letter. She opened it and read

**Anders, Ketojan**

**Today, I and Orsino made a huge discovery about about our son. He is related to you.**

**His name is Hadrian Hawke or Alim Adaar as you named him. He is a great child and loves learning.**

**We are not sure how he ended up with Potters, but Orsino believes that Hadrian was stolen from you at birth, since his previous adopted name is Harry James Potter, and that name is a big thing to the Mage World of Britain.**

**There is this "Blood Adoption Potion", but it will wear out tomorrow, so we will see how Hadrian looks like around time of his birth.**

**You may want to visit us tomorrow. There is something that I would like to discuss.**

**Marian**

**P.S-He is mute or a Silent Ashkaari.**

"Our son, he is alive!" said Anders as she hugged her husband.

Ketojan read the letter and said "Our imekari lives. He is with Hawkes."

"We'll visit Marian and our son first thing tomorrow morning. We'll introduce Asha to him. She'll love her big brother." said Anders.

"She will, Kadan" smiled Ketojan as he embraced his wife.

They went to sleep that night. Anders heard Justice whispering "The Mages who stole Alim are now dead, thanks to the Dark Mage who died that night as well."

The next morning

Hadrian awoke with pain that was coursing all over his body. He felt that he was almost torn apart by the pain as he stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. 

When he came to the bathroom he filled the sink with water and started to wash. But a moment later, he gasped at the reflection. At him was staring a horned being with long blond hair and his eyes were also brown. He stood there, horrified. He silently wept as he crashed down on the floor. "What am I?" he thought as tears ran from his eyes. 

Marian rushed to bathroom and was shocked at what she saw. A 11 year old Kossith was weeping on the floor. "Hadrian is that you?" she asked.

The Kossith looked at her and signed to her  _"What happened to me, Mother? Am I a monster?"_

"Shh, you are not a monster. You are a Kossith, a race of horned giants. You have transformed due to your heritage. You look like a Kossith version of your mother." said Marian as she chuckled.

_"Anders?"_ signed back Hadrian.

"Yes, her. I sent her a letter. She will see you soon enough. Let's go have a breakfast." said Marian. Hadrian stood up and went downstairs.

As they went to the table, Orsino was surprised to see Hadrian. "Good morning, son. Are you okay?" he asked.

_"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Father."_ signed Hadrian to Orsino.

"I'll cook the breakfast." said Orsino.

Soon, they heard a knock on the door. "Now, who could it be?" thought Marian as she came to open the door. As she did, she stumbled back as she saw two people that she did not expect "Ketojan, Anders, good to see you again." she said. 

"Sorry for the early intrusion, but we thought to join you. We also came here to see our son, Alim." said Anders.

Hadrian heard that and ran to Anders. He signed  _"Mother? Father?"_

"Oh, Alim. My son!" said Anders as she hugged her son.

"My Imekari." said Ketojan as he joined.

"So this is my big brother?" asked Asha.

Hadrian saw her and signed to her  _Yes, I am. Hello, my little sister."_

"Hi, my big brother. You're funny, when you do that." said Asha as she hugged Hadrian. He was happy to know that he had a family.

"Marian, I need to discuss the thing that you mentioned." said Anders.

"Of course. Do you want to have a cup of tea?" asked Marian.

"I would like to. Thanks for offer." said Anders as they went to the table. They sat down.

"Just last night, he received a letter from Hogwarts School. It's magical school. It is not a Circle, Anders." said Marian.

"I've looked up on Hogwarts and you're right. But I'm concerned about Alim's well being, as he is half-blood by race." said Anders

"We will see how that goes. Now, I think that Hadrian will want to be with you and Ketojan. If it so, then I'm not stopping him." said Marian as she saw Hadrian signing to Asha.

"Why is he doing that, Mother?" asked Asha.

"He can't speak as the result of being Silent Ashkaari. He is using the sign language in order to speak." said Anders.

"Okay. He is still funny, when he does that." said Asha.

"Alim, my Imekari. We lost you as tiny baby and now we have reunited. I wish that you could come with us." said Ketojan.

_"I want to come with you. Let me get my school supplies and my cat ready."_ signed Hadrian as he rushed to his room.

"A cat? He is like me." beamed Anders as she rushed upstairs to help. She saw Hadrian packing his trunk. "I'll help." said Anders.

_"Thank you, Mother."_ signed Hadrian. Sometime later, they emerged from the room.

_"I'm sorry if I have to depart, but I want to be with my fathers and sister."_ signed Hadrian.

Marian and Orsino approached him. "Hadrian, you were like a son to us. We are going to miss you." said Marian.

"Hadrian, I'm going to miss you as well. We never expected something like this happening in our lives. Behave well." said Orsino.

_"I will. I'm just glad to be with my real family."_ signed Hadrian.

"Let's go. We'll get you to your new home." said Anders as the family of four departed from Hawke house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silent Ashkaari or Silent Seeker is the Kossith Mage that is mute since his or her childhood. He or she learns the sign language or uses gestures in order to communicate with other people.
> 
> This is something that I came up with.


	5. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alim goes to Hogwarts.

Alim loved the last month of the summer with his parents and sister. He often loved hearing stories of his father and mother adventuring with his adoptive mother, who was also known as The Champion of Kirkwall. He thought that his parents were good people as they were Mages like him. He missed his adoptive parents, but he also loved them.

Alim often spent time in his room with his new cat as company. He named him Ser Pounce a Lot, after the one that that his mother used to have, before joining the Grey Wardens. Alim loved reading books and his were very interesting. He was often reading them late into the night, while Ser Pounce a Lot hunted mice around the house. Neither Anders or Ketojan minded that as they also had a cat and an owl that they bought after they arrived to this world. They also did not mind that he was reading books late into the night, as Marian told them that Hadrian loved reading books and study. Each night, Alim would tick off a day on the calendar, counting down to September the first

On the last of August, Alim went downstairs to a living room as he was going to talk about getting King's Cross station next day. He saw his parents and sister reading some books. Ketojan saw him approaching.

"My Imekari, is there something wrong?" he asked.

_"I need to get to King's Cross station tomorrow to go to Hogwarts." Alim_  signed to his mother.

"Alright. You just had to say that. Oh wait, I forgot that you are mute." said Anders as she almost face palmed herself.

"We are going to get you to King's Cross. So do not worry about that." said Ketojan as he hugged Alim.

Alim signed back to Ketojan  _"Thanks, Father."_

"Early in the morning, we'll pack your supplies and we'll go to the King's Cross." said Anders.

_"I'll return to reading the school books, then. Then I'll go to bed."_ signed Alim as he went to his room.

"Of course, good night!" said Anders

Alim nodded to them and returned to his room. He petted Ser Pounce a Lot as he sat at the bed to read one of the school books. At the night, he ticked off the last day of August at the calendar and fell asleep.

He woke up at five of the morning and as he was packing his trunk, Ketojan and Anders came to help. They packed his trunk and then Anders said "Let's have a breakfast, before we go."

_"Of course, can't wait to arrive at Hogwarts!"_ signed Alim as his cat was with him

After the breakfast, they departed to King's Cross station. It was 10 30 am, so they had enough time. Then they heard "-packed with muggles, of course." They turned to see a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Hadrian's in front of him-and they had an owl.

"Excuse me, but can you help us? My son Alim is going to Hogwarts this year, but we cannot find Platform Nine and Three Quarters." said Anders to the plump woman.

"Of course. My son Ron is also going to Hogwarts. I'm Molly Weasly. What is your name?" the plump woman asked.

"I'm Anders Adaar. This is my husband Ketojan and Alim is my son. He is mute and talks with sign language or with gestures." said Anders.

"Nice to meet you. Alim, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." said Molly.

Ketojan approached Hadrian and said "Do not be afraid, my imekari. I sense that the barrier ahead is entrance. We shall be first to go."

Alim nodded and started to walk towards the barrier. He walked more quickly and then broke into heavy run. He was a foot away, but he was not afraid and went into the barrier. He vanished. Ketojan, Anders and Asha followed him.

Alim entered onto the platform and he saw that he did it, it was Platform Nine and Three Quarters. His parents and sister also came through barrier.

"You've done it, my imekari. We'll get your trunk into the train." said Ketojan

_"Of course."_ signed Alim as they went to the train. They found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Ketojan helped Alim getting his trunk to the corner of the compartment. Ser Pounce a Lot was on Alim's lap as the latter was resting. Alim petted his cat. 

At Eleven Am, the train started to move. Alim waved to his father, mother and sister. He was also now wearing a mask as birthday gift from his father Ketojan. He watched houses flash past as he looked. He was excited to see new places. He missed his home, but his cat was a source of comfort. 

The door of the compartment slid open and Alim saw a boy that had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore clothes that Alim believed was of what the people of this world wore.

"Excuse me, but can I sit here please?" he asked. Alim nodded. The boy sat down. "I saw you do finger movements with an adult that looked like you. Was that a sign language?" he asked. Alim nodded again. 

'I cannot talk, so I use sign language or gestures or writing on the paper.' wrote on piece of paper Alim. Before departing, he took a notepad and a pencil. At Hogwarts, he would use his ink and the feather to do the writing.

"That's okay. I can learn. I'm Dudley Dursley. What is your name?" Dudley asked.

'My name is Alim Adaar. It's nice to meet you' wrote Alim.

"Nice to meet you, Alim. You've got a cat, that's nice." said Dudley. Alim nodded as he decided to watch the fields. He was always curious one. "What is the deal with you wearing the mask? I do not mean to insult you, but you look funny in it." said Dudley once more as he watched Alim pet his cat.

'The mask that I'm wearing is gift from my father on my birthday. He is the wizard, as those who were before him. My mother is a Mage or a Wizard too. I've got a a little sister. What about you, is your family magical?' wrote Alim.

"My dad is the muggle, non-magical. I don't know if my mom's bloodline was magical as she vanished when I was little. I was surprised to receive a letter from Hogwarts. My father took me to Diagon Alley shortly I received a letter. And now we are both going." said Dudley. 

'That's okay. I'll have a nap, as I woke up very early today.' wrote Alim. Then he fell asleep on his seat. Ser Pounce a Lot was also resting on his lap.

"Of course. I'll wake you up if there is anything." said Dudley. 

Later, there was a knock on the door of their compartment. This woke Alim up and he stretched his muscles. Ser Pounce a Lot jumped on the seat next to Dudley. A round face boy came in and he was tearful.

"Sorry, have you seen a toad at all?" he asked.

When they shook their heads, he wailed "I lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up." said Dudley.

"Yes," said the boy. "Well, if you see him..."

 He left.

Alim shrugged. He decided to change to his Hogwarts robes to be ready. "I'll change too." said Dudley. Alim nodded. They were both in their Hogwarts robes five minutes later. Alim sat down back at his seat and watched countryside through the window. Dudley had an impression that Alim's robes fitted him perfectly.

Later at the evening, the train started to slow down. They heard "We will be reaching Hogwarts on five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Alim patted his cat. "Let's go, Alim. We are reaching the destination." said Dudley as they joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train finally stopped and people pushed their way towards the door and on tiny dark platform. They have finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed Asha's age, as I wrote 7 instead of 10, since she will also go to Hogwarts, but it will be during Hadrian's Second Year. 
> 
> Also Alim will be no longer referred to as Hadrian.
> 
> I have to thank that I own a copy of Harry Potter and Philosopher's Stone to help me with the text.


	6. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alim and Dudley are sorted.

"Firs'-years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me-any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!" a voice shouted. It was Hagrid, a Keeper of the Keys and gameskeeper at Hogwarts.

All of the first years went on the boats, which took them to the castle.

Alim was stunned to see such castle. He heard a story of Grey Wardens battling undead in the castle. But the castle this big, it was something that he saw for the first time in his entire life.

They arrived at underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak front door. Hagrid raised a giant fist and knocked on the door three times. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch, in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Alim had a feeling that she was not someone to cross. 

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

They were taken to the Great Hall.

Alim was completely stunned as he had never imagined such magnificent place. The Great Hall was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in the air over four long tables, where the rest of students were sitting. These tables were glittering with golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so they came to a halt in the line. To avoid the staring eyes, Alim looked around. He heard the girl with bushy hair whisper "It's bewitched to look like a sky outside. I've read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

He saw a four legged stool in front of many first years. On the top of the stool, Professor McGonagall put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. Alim thought that the hat needed a cleaning. The hat then twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole Hall burst in applause as the hat finished the song. It bowed to each of four tables and then became still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLFEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff. Alim saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Adaar, Alim!"

Alim realized it was his turn and felt nervous. He felt a pat on his shoulder as Dudley said 

"It's okay to be nervous, you'll be fine. Just go on."

Alim felt relief and went on the stool. The hat dropped on him and it spoke:

"Another Adaar, eh? I remember those who came before you, they showed the great promise. Oh, but you are a half-blood, but it is does not matter. You are still Adaar, so better be-SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat. 

Alim got off on the stool and put the hat back on the stool as he went to the Slytherin table to sit down and observe the rest of the sorting.

A Slytherin Prefect said "Welcome to Slytherin, Alim."

Alim wrote 'I'm Silent Ashkaari, so I will write on the parchment, use sign language and gestures to communicate.'

"It is alright. I'll warn the other students about that. Silent Ashkaari can be strong wizards and witches. It is said that your namesake and ancestor was one when he was sorted into Slytherin." said the Prefect.

Alim nodded as he watched.

"Dursley, Dudley!"

Dudley went on the stool and the hat dropped on him.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.

Dudley put the hat on the stool and went to sit down next to Alim.

"I guess we are in same house. We will be best buddies." said Dudley.

Alim nodded again and observed. 

"Malfoy, Draco!" 

He swaggered forward when his name called out and got his wish at once, the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco went to join his friends, Crabble and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

Alim was watching like a hawk for the rest of the sorting.

The sorting continued. The red-haired boy was sorted into Gryffindor. Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore welcomed the students and told them that the third-floor corridor was off limits. This made Alim much more curious.

The feast was great. As Alim finished swallowing one of the chips, Draco spoke: "Alim Adaar is it?"

Alim nodded.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Those are Crabbe and Goyle, my friends. Welcome to Slytherin. I've heard stories of Adaars. Even about your father fighting against his people in Kirkwall. Adaars are known to play their part in major events." said Draco as he shook hands with Alim.

'Dad told me stories of the Champion of Kirkwall and what he had to do with the events in Kirkwall. My distant cousin was Inquisitor or the Herald of Andraste.' wrote Alim.

"You must be proud to be Adaar, Alim. I'm glad to meet a member of Adaar family, at last," said Draco.

As the feast finished, the whole Hall sang the song, except for Alim, who could not speak. Instead, he did finger movements as if he was assisting his House in singing.

"Ah the music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Alim and Dudley followed the Slytherin Prefect. They stopped at the bare, damp stone wall. The prefect said the password and they entered the dungeons, where the Slytherin dormitory was located. Alim was speechless again. But he had to break it when Ser Pounce a Lot ran to him. Alim petted his cat and it jumped onto his shoulder.

The Prefect stopped and said "The password is Pure Blood. Now, we also have a fellow Slytherin that is mute due to his heritage. Alim Adaar is Silent Ashkaari or Silent Seeker. As such, he cannot speak verbally, only with sign language, writing on the paper and gestures."

Draco approached Alim "Don't worry, we'll be helping you to communicate with others." he said as he patted Alim on the shoulder.

"That is the fine cat you've got there." said one of Slytherins as she looked at Ser Pounce a Lot.

Alim signed  _"Thanks. I also like cats, like my father."_

"Alim, I'll always stick with you to help you. In the morning, I'll send my dad and aunt a letter to ask them, if they could help me learn the sign language. What is the use for me to be your aid in speech if I don't know?" said Dudley.

Alim nodded as they went to bed. He switched to his sleeping robes and without taking his mask, he fell asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed title as it did not match the plot.
> 
> Removed any mentions of Harry's name being called out. Thanks, sakura_lisel. You also bookmarked this story twice. Also, the Hawke name switched to Adaar thanks to Ketojan and Anders' notification, something that I forgot to mention.


	7. The Potions Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alim outsmarts Gryffindors on their first Potions Lesson.

Alim woke up early in the morning. He was eager for first day of lessons.

He entered Slytherin Dormitories and saw both Dudley and Draco.

"Hi Alim. Had a good night?" asked Draco. 

'I did. Let's go to breakfast.' wrote Alim.

"Yes, let's go." said Dudley as they left to the Great Hall. 

At the Great Hall, owls swooped down and the trio received the packages. Alim got three letters and a package, while Draco and Dudley got one letter.

Alim opened the first one-

**Alim, my Imekari**

**I congratulate you on your sorting into Slytherin. All Adaars were in Slytherin ever since our ancestor and your name sake was sorted into the same house in the beginning. I am proud of you.**

**I hope that your first day will be great.**

**Love**

**Father**

Alim smiled and opened the second one

**Alim**

**My name is Herah Adaar. I was the Herald of Andraste or the Inquisitor.**

**When I received the letter that you were sorted into Slytherin, I almost knocked the glass of a drink from the bar table from happiness. I was in Slytherin myself, before joining Tal-Vashoth mercenaries, becoming Inquisitor and eventually marrying Josephine. In fact, I and she got ourselves drunk in the course of celebrating.**

**Have a great first day at lessons. Josephine wrote you a letter and sent you a package. I'm sorry if we had to burden the owl.**

**Bye**

**Your cousin Herah**

Alim put the second letter aside and read the third one-

**Hello, cousin Alim**

**I will keep this short as possible as you've got lessons in the morning and I bet that you've got other letters to read.**

**My name is Josephine and I'm Herah's wife or your cousin sister in the law.**

**When my love heard of you from her uncle Ketojan, imagine her excitement. She hopes to meet you, and so do I.**

**Have good day, my dear cousin. Here's small gift.**

**Josephine**

Alim opened the package and saw Dragon Tooth necklace. Other Slytherins were surprised along with Alim, who gaped at the gift.

"Your cousin in the law is the best." said Draco as he saw the gift and Josephine's letter. "And she sounds to be pretty nice."

 _"I had no idea that I had a family this big until a month ago."_ signed Alim to Draco. Then he put on the necklace and hid it under school robes.

"We've got Potions soon and you know what's best? Gryffindors will be there. Professor Snape will not scold us as we are in the same house." said Draco

 _"I'm ready for a lesson. Apart from hearing stories, I've been reading a lot. And not to mention, my adoptive father, an Elven Wizard named Orsino taught me potions."_ signed Alim to Draco.

"Good start, Alim. I bet that you'll outsmart that Know It All Granger within a minute." said Draco as he swallowed bacon.

Alim nodded and after the breakfast, they went to the dungeons for their first Potions Lesson.

When they arrived, the Slytherins sat down in first row and Gryffindors on the second row of the tables. 

Professor Snape spoke when the whole class was silent.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle the fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Alim listened and he was interested in learning how to brew potions. Also he took out the feather, ink and parchment.

"Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" asked Snape.

"I don't know." said Ron Weasley.

Alim wrote something on a paper and raised his hand.

"Yes, Alim?" asked Snape, as he ignored the raised hand of Hermione Granger.

Alim showed him a piece of paper. It read:

'Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

"Correct. Alim, where do I get the bezoar?" asked Snape as he again ignored the raised hand of Hermione Granger.

Alim wrote again and showed:

'From stomach of the goat. It will save you from most poisons.'

"Correct. Alim, What is difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" asked Snape as he once again ignored the raised hand of Hermione Granger.

Alim wrote once again and showed the paper:

'Difference between monkshood and wolfsbane? There is no difference between the two as they are same plant. They are also known as Aconite.'

"Excellent, Alim. Now, why aren't you copying that down?" asked Snape. 

As others wrote, Alim took the notes and made a small diary.

"Alim, for preparation for class, thirty points to Slytherin. Mister Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for not preparation and cheek. Now, you will make the Cure Boils Potion" said Snape as they got in the pairs to make the potion.

As Alim and Draco were finishing making theirs, suddenly Alim grabbed his cauldron and ducked under table. Draco also ducked. The second later, the cauldron flew above them and smashed into the wall.

Snape found them and checked the cauldron. Then he spoke:

"Perfect potion, Draco and Alim. Fifteen points to Slytherin. Now, who threw that cauldron?"

Draco replied as he sat back at his seat along with Alim

"Weasley did it. Maybe it is because Know It All Granger did not have a chance to answer the questions, Professor."

"Mister Weasley 15 points from Gryffindor and detention for attacking a student." said Snape.

Ron Weasley was about to protest but he was stopped:

"It's not use. Sit down, before we lose more points."

Ron Weasley sat down and fumed.

At the end of the class, they went to lunch.

'I'll write to my family about what happened this morning.' wrote Alim.

"Of course. That was priceless when you raised your hand and Professor Snape ignored that Know It All Granger." said with laughter in his tone Draco.

Alim nodded as he wrote the letter. He sent it off. The lesson in afternoon was Flying.


	8. Flying Lesson and Justice Alim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alim goes to his Flying Lesson, while showing a inner power to his fellow Slytherins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogues in Bold Italics is Justice Alim speaking.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Alim, Dudley, Draco and rest of Slytherinshurried the front steps into the grounds for their first Flying Lesson. Last lesson, the History of Magic was so boring that Alim slept on his desk. Since the teacher was a ghost, he did not notice that one of the students was sleeping in class.

Alim sighed to Draco:

_"I'm excited to feel the wind, while flying. Oh wait, Gryffindors are here. Wonderful."_

Draco nodded as he saw Gryffindors also here. Also were twenty brooms lying in neat lines on the ground.

"Let's see how this lesson goes, after all, the Potions Lesson was great with Alim anwsering questions before anyone else could." said Dudley.

"Of course. Weasley needs to learn to read his books before class, unlike Alim, who was taught by his adoptive and real families on most of magic." said Draco to which Alim nodded. He stood by one of the brooms. He saw that his broom was old and some of twigs stuck out at odd angles.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." she said as the rest  of the class got to their brooms. "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say "Up!""

"UP!" everyone shouted, while Alim focused, as he could not speak

His broom jumped into his hand at once. But it was one of few that did. Hermione Granger's simply rolled on the ground and Neville Longbottom's hadn't moved at all. Alim thought that brooms, like muggle horses, could tell when you were afraid. He caught a quaver in Neville's voice that told Alim too clearly that the former wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked down the rows, correcting their grips. Alim was a bit disappointed when she told Draco he'd been doing it wrong for years. He just frowned and braced for what would happen next.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard," said Madam Hooch "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle-three-two-"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted and Alim could see Neville rising straight like a cork shot out the bottle-twenty feet-thirty feet. Alim also saw Neville's scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and-

WHAM- a thud and a nasty crack. Neville was laying face down on the grass in a heap. Alim saw that Neville's broomstick was still rising higher and higher. It started to drift lazily towards the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Alim overheard her mutter. "Come on, boy-it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch". Come on, dear."

Neville, his face white-streaked, clutching his fist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around her.

No sooner were they out of earshot, Ron Weasley grabbed something out the grass. "It's that stupid thing that his granny sent him." said Ron Weasley as he laughed. But he stopped as he heard a voice.

**_"Give that here, Ron Weasley."_ **

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw that Alim was very angry. His eyes were glowing blue.

"I'll leave it somewhere, like a tree. I'll enjoy watching him trying to get it back" said Ron Weasley as he laughed again, angering Justice Alim even further.

 ** _"I said, give it back here!"_** he yelled, but Ron Weasley already was in the air.

 ** _"I'll go after him. I cannot see a fellow student's possession in wrong hands, especially his."_** said Justice Alim as he looked at Draco and Dudley. They were astounded, and so were other students.

"No! Madam Hooch told us not to move!" said Hermione Granger.

 _ **"Are you on his side, Hermione Granger? He took your fellow Gryffindor's valuable possession. It must be returned to him."**_ said Justice Alim. Hermione Granger was now also astounded with what she had just heard.

"Be careful, Alim." said Draco as he was amazed. Dudley was speechless.

Justice Alim mounted his broom and kicked against the ground and up, up he soared. He felt air rushing through his hair and his robes whipped out behind him and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something without being taught, this was easy, this was wonderful. 

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Ron Weasley, who was stunned and afraid of a Slytherin, whose eyes were glowing. 

 ** _"Give that back, Ron Weasley, or I will knock you off that broom!"_** said Justice Alim.

"Oh yeah, Adaar? Have it your way then. Catch it, if you can!" said Ron Weasley as he threw the Remembrall into the air and flew back to the ground.

Justice Alim saw the glass ball and was able to foretell where the Remembrall would fall and dived to the ground to catch it. He smiled as he grasped the ball and topped to the ground.

"That was amazing! I'll give the Remembrall back to Neville as soon as possible. Can I have it, please?" asked Hermione Granger.

 ** _"Here, have the Remembrall. It needs to be returned to its rightful owner. And I am sorry about this morning during the Potions Lesson."_** said Justice Alim as he smiled.

"It's alright. I learnt something useful from you. I'm Hermione Granger. Your name is already known." said Hermione. Justice Alim nodded.

"Alim Adaar and Ron Weasley!" shouted Minerva as she came.

 ** _"Ron Weasley took his fellow Gryffindor's Remembrall. It is now in safe hands."_** said Justice Alim.

"Gods gracious. What is happening, Mister Adaar?" asked Minerva as she observed the student who was calming down from his anger. Suddenly everyone saw that his eyes revered back to normal. Alim looked very afraid and he sighed to Draco-

_"What happened to me?"_

"I think that you were not yourself. But it was amazing. Professor McGonagall, you just heard Alim." said Draco.

"Mister Adaar, come with me please. Mister Weasley, I will be back soon." said Minerva as Alim followed. He was shuddering with fear of what happened back on Flying Lesson.

She brought him to Flitwick's class and said "Excuse me, but can I borrow Marcus Flint please?"

Alim knew that Marcus was fellow Slytherin, but what he had to do with all this, he thought. 

"Mister Flint and Adaar, follow me." said Minerva, who took them to the empty classroom. "Mister Flint, I found you a Seeker. He caught that thing in fifty-foot dive without hurting himself. Not even Charles Weasley could've done that." added Minerva.

"Alim, you are built for a Seeker. Light, speedy-we shall have a good Seeker. Have you seen a Quidditch match?" asked Marcus.

"He grew up in good foster family before his eleventh birthday, so he has little to no knowledge of our world, Mister Flint. I will speak to Albus Dumbledore to bend no first year rule to make exception for the new Seeker. Mister Adaar, I'm also concerned about your eye glow. But it was fascinating." said Minerva.

 _"I will write to Mother as soon as possible to ask if she knows about something about this."_ Alim signed to Minerva. 

"Of course, Mister Adaar." said Minerva.

"What did you mean with eye glow, Professor McGonagall?" asked Marcus, also concerned.

"When I came to deal with Mister Weasley, I saw Mister Adaar's eyes glowing blue. He also spoke of what Mister Weasley did." said Minerva.

 _"I was angry that he took Neville's Remembrall and insulted Neville. He wanted to take that somewhere and watch Neville trying to get that back, while laughing at him."_ signed Alim.

"Thank you for informing me of what happened during Flying Lesson, Mister Adaar. I will deal with Mister Weasley tonight." said Minerva.

Alim nodded and signed-

_"I will go back to Great Hall and write a letter." signed Alim._

"You can borrow my owl for that. I'm worried about you as well." said Marcus as he and Alim went to the Great Hall. 

When they arrived, Alim wrote on a paper a letter and Marcus's owl flew off with it.

"My owl will find your parents' residence. Let's get back to lessons." said Marcus as he and Alim returned to their lessons.


	9. Anders to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders comes to Hogwarts to explain to Alim about his inner power, while Ron Weasley gets his punishment.

Meanwhile at Adaar residence, Anders and Ketojan were resting from a walk. Suddenly, they heard a hooting. They saw an owl that flew towards their house. It landed down and dropped a letter. Anders gave it a bowl of water to drink. She took letter and said

"Alim wrote again. I wonder what happened this afternoon." said Anders as she opened the letter and read it-

**Mother**

**There was incident during Flying Lesson this afternoon.**

**Ron Weasley took Neville's Remembrall and thought to take it somewhere, so he could watch him trying get it back, while laughing at him. I was angry and almost lost control of myself.**

**According to Draco, I was speaking with a voice and my eyes were glowing blue. The rest of the class were astounded at my new power.**

**Back to the story, I flew on my broom to Ron Weasley and demanded that he would to return the Remembrall. He instead threw it into the air and I was able to catch it without hurting myself.**

**I was able to calm down after I returned the Remembrall to one of Gryffindors, who promised that she would give it back to Neville as soon as possible. I apologized to her and she said that it was alright. I think that we can be good friends, despite being in different houses.**

**Professor McGonagall took me to Marcus, my fellow Slytherin and told him that I was new Seeker in Slytherin Quidditch team, despite that I was First-Year. She also shared her concern about my glowing eyes. She said that she would deal with Ron Weasley tonight.**

**Do you know what happened with me at that moment? I'm afraid to speak to anyone, except fellow Slytherins, teachers and Hermione Granger due to the incident.**

**Alim**

"My love, I need to get to Hogwarts, as I know what happened to Alim." said Anders as she showed him a letter.

"Kadan, I know how to get you to Hogwarts. I'll look after Asha. Here, take this Portkey and it will take you to the Hogwarts entrance. Here is another one that will take you back our home. Can you believe it, Kadan, our son in Quiddich team. I'm proud of him." said Ketojan as he passed her the Portkeys.

"I agree, my love. I'll be back as soon as I can." said Anders as she used the Portkey that took her to Hogwarts. She was approached by Minerva-

"Mister Adaar and Weasley are in Headmaster's office to confirm the story. Are you Mister Adaar's mother, I presume?"

"Yes, I'm Alim's mother. My name is Anders Adaar. I received a letter of what happened. While I'm proud that he stood up to a student, I'm worried about happened." said Anders.

"I agree, Anders. I'll take you to Headmaster's Office." said Minerva as they went to the Headmaster's office. As they arrived, Minerva said to the Gargoyle "Sherbet Lemon." It went aside opening the entrance. They went into the office and saw that both Alim and Ron were in the office.

"Minerva, you are just in time. Who is this with you?" asked Albus.

"This is Anders Adaar, Alim Adaar's mother. She received a letter from Mister Adaar about the incident and came here to help her son." said Minerva.

"Sweetie, I learnt what happened. You were wise to stand up to a student. I'm so proud of you. And yet, I'm worried of what happened." said Anders as she hugged Alim. He smiled as he embraced his mother.

"Mister Weasley, is it true that you took Mister Longbottom's Remembrall?" asked Minerva.

"No, he did it! I just was keeping it safe as suddenly he demanded to give it back!" said Ron Weasley as he pointed finger at Alim.

"Do not lie to me, Mister Weasley. Miss Granger told me everything. At the same time, your words angered Mister Adaar and he displayed that ability." said Minerva.

"Alim, you have a fragment of Justice within you. When Ron angered you, Justice almost possessed you and you became Justice Alim, until you returned the stolen possession to someone who could return it to the owner. I can teach you more on Magic of Thedas outside of classes, if you'd like." said Anders.

"Mister Adaar signed to me that he found his History of Magic class not any learning sufficient. Maybe we could swap that class with her lessons, Albus?" asked Minerva.

"I believe that is good idea. I also bended a no First Years in Quiddich Teams rule to allow him to be in Slytherin team. I will also find a replacement to Binns by next year." said Albus as he smiled.

"When your father heard that you are in Quiddich team, he said that he is proud of you." said Anders. She went on explaining about Justice to Minerva and Albus, who were astonished to hear it.

Soon, they saw a plump woman that Alim and Anders recognized as Molly Weasley. 

"Minerva, you said that there was incident involving Ron and Alim, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes, Molly. Mister Weasley took Mister Longbottom's Remembrall and attempted to hide it, but was confronted by Mister Adaar, who became Justice Alim as the result of a Fade Spirit in him. Mister Weasley threw it into the air, but Mister Adaar caught it without hurting himself. Miss Granger returned the Remembrall soon enough back to Mister Longbottom. She and Mister Adaar told me what happened." said Minerva.

"Ron, how could you take your fellow Gryffindor's possession?! You are lucky that Alim did not knock you off that broom!" said Molly very angrily to which Ron was more shaken.

"Mister Weasley will serve detentions for the incident and bullying. He was also caught throwing his cauldron at Mister Adaar and Mister Malfoy during Potions Class this morning. And Mister Adaar, for returning Mister Longbottom's Remembrall, 50 points to Slytherin. You showed tolerance towards Gryffindor and helped one of its students. If Mister Weasley is caught bullying another student, he will be expelled." said Minerva.

Alim smiled and signed-

_"I could not let Neville's possession in wrong hands. It did not matter to me in which house Neville was."_

"I agree with Alim. I imagine how possibly scary it was in the air." said Anders.

Alim shook his head as he was saying that he was not. He also smiled.

"Mister Adaar, I will replace your history of Magic class with lessons that your mother offers to provide you with. Anders, you can stay here as you will be teaching Mister Adaar on your subject of Magic of Thedas." said Minerva. 

"Good idea. I will send to my husband a letter about the lessons, so he will know where I am." said Anders as she grabbed paper, feather and ink to write her letter. She used one of Hogwarts Owls to send her letter to Ketojan. 

"I will take Mister Weasley back to Gryffindor dormitory." said Minerva.

"Minerva, I will take Mister Adaar and his mother to Severus. Both of you, please follow me." said Albus, as he, Alim and Anders went to the dungeons and to Severus's office. Severus saw them and said

"Alim, Draco told me of what happened during the Flying Lesson." said Severus.

"Anders knows as she told me of a Fade Spirit in Alim. And now, she wants to teach him her knowledge of Thedas Magic." said Albus.

"Good idea. Anders can stay in one of rooms in the dungeons. I'll take Alim back to Slytherin Dormitories." said Severus as he took Alim back to Slytherin Dormitories. There, several Slytherins rushed to him. Severus departed back to his office.

"Marcus told us that you are now a Seeker. That's awesome." said Dudley. Alim nodded.

"So what did you learn?" asked Draco.

_"I have a Fade Spirit in me that unleashed in me, when Weasley angered me and I was Justice Alim. I'm alright. Mother will teach me the Thedas magic, instead of History of Magic."_ sighed Alim to Draco.

"And maybe the origins of that spirit. But that was awesome." said Draco.

Alim signed to Draco  _"I was afraid, but since I know what that spirit is, I have nothing to fear."_

Draco nodded. "Weasel will think twice now before bullying others. I could see how he was afraid of you as Justice Alim in the air." he said.

Alim smiled that a small flash of blue could be seen in his brown eyes.

Before the bed time, Ser Pounce a Lot purred next to him. Alim petted his cat and fell asleep. He felt Justice watching over him and allowed the spirit to rest with him.


	10. Midnight discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alim uses new ability as Justice Alim as he discovers what is on the third floor corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is set in universe, where events of Trespasser DLC for DA-Inquisition do not take place

Anders woke up with new strength in her bed. Her office was in dungeons, as Albus Dumbledore and Severus heard that she used to run a clinic in a place away from prying eyes of Templars in Darktown.

She also told Albus about Templars and her flight, but he relieved her by saying "They will never find you here. As they are muggles, the wards shall keep them out. But thank you for your concern."

 She left her office and went to the Great Hall, where she waved to Alim and said

"Good morning, sweetie."

Alim saw her and waved back to her. Suddenly, they heard owl hooting and saw Hedwig flying with a package towards Alim. He caught it and saw a letter. He opened it and read-

**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE**

**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand**

**but I don't want everybody to know you've**

**got a broomstick or they'll want one**

**Marcus Flint will meet you at Friday evening**

**on the Quidditch Pitch for your**

**first training session.**

**Professor M. McGonagall**

"I know a spot where we can open the package without anyone seeing us." said Anders as she led Alim to a hidden spot. They opened the parcel and were amazed.

 _"That is indeed Nimbus Two Thousand!"_ signed Alim to his mother. However, they saw Ron Weasley. He smirked and said

"Are you breaking no first years allowed broomstick rule? You are so in trouble, Adaar."

"Hey! Don't make me to tell on you to Minerva McGonagall, Mister Weasley. Mister Adaar is allowed to have a broomstick, due to being Seeker. I bet you are jealous." sneered back Anders.

"Ron! Don't make enough trouble! Or I'm telling Professor McGonagall!" said Hermione as she showed up on the scene.

"Listen, Adaar. I'm taking you on the duel. Tonight, Trophy room." whispered Ron Weasley to Alim. Then he left.

"That idiot. Always a bully. I don't mind that you've got a broomstick. Wait, another letter for you, Alim." said Hermione as she passed the letter.

Alim opened and saw that it was his cousin's writing-

**Alim**

**You are a Seeker for a Slytherin Team? That's amazing!**

**When your father wrote about the Flying Lesson, I was astonished. Standing up to a student of another House was kind and clever.**

**We Adaars tolerate other houses as part of our bloodline. You were wise to stand up to a Gryffindor student.**

**Josephine sends you her best wishes.**

**Your cousin**

**Herah**

 

"Your cousin is amazing. Got to go to the Hall now. I'll see you in classes." said Hermione as she also left.

"I'll take the broomstick back to my office in the dungeons. Tomorrow will be my first class. I'll see you at the lunch." said Anders as she departed.

Alim thought of a duel that Ron Weasley arranged. He knew that they were both asking for trouble, since the duel was set to be at night time. He decided to think on a plan on how to be not caught, while attending the duel a bit later.

After the lessons, Alim finished his homework and decided to meditate on his Fade Spirit. He felt new power surging through his veins. He thought if he could become the Spirit itself, then he could duel Ron Weasley and at the same time investigate what was on the third floor corridor.

Near midnight, Alim became Justice Alim. He found that he could walk through walls, but decided to use normal way to travel.

He reached the Trophy room and saw that the clock showed that it was midnight. But Ron was nowhere found. Instead, he heard Mr Filch-

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in the corner."

Justice Alim decided to time his departure and dashed towards one of the doors as he felt that Filch would not see him anyway. When he locked the door, he saw that he was in third floor corridor and why it was forbidden.

There was a three headed dog on the trapdoor. Justice Alim approached the dog carefully and observed it. He then realized that the trapdoor was a passage to a location that was never seen before. He decided to tell that in secret to Draco to let him know, so he quickly returned to the Slytherin common room. He turned back to normal and fell asleep in his bed to rest for that day, as his mother would teach him on Thedas magic.


	11. Quiddich Practice and Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alim goes on his first Quiddich Practice and battles troll in the bathroom

Alim was not ready to share about his findings as this would rise suspicion, so he decided to keep the secret from others.

His first week was fun. His mother was now in Hogwarts and she was appointed to be a teacher on Magic of Thedas. Many were eager to learn of her mastery. Every time she lectured, many saw that she was doing better than Professor Binns. Many would skip that class in order to learn her wisdom.

But Alim was really looking forward his Quiddich Practice. At Friday evening, Alim grabbed his broom from his mother's office. He then left the castle and set off towards the Quiddich pitch in the dusk, He'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the pitch so that spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the pitch were three golden poles with hoops on the ends. They reminded Alim of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubble through, except that they were fifty feet high.

Too eager to fly again to wait for Flint, Alim mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling, swooped up and down the pitch. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch.

"Hey, Adaar, come down!"

Marcus Flint had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Alim landed next to him.

"Very nice," said Flint, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant... you really are a natural. I'm going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three time a week." 

He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.

He went on explaining about the players in Quiddich team, while Alim nodded in acknowledgment. He did not miss any word about the Quiddich. At the end, Flint pulled a bag of ordinary gold balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Alim were in the air, Flint throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Alim to catch.

Alim didn't miss a single one, and Flint was delighted. After half and hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on. They returned back to the castle and Alim was beaming in pride. 

 

Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quiddich practice three evenings a week on top of all of his homework, but Alim could hardly believe it when he realised that he'd already been at Hogwarts for two months. The castle felt more like home. He missed his old one, but he did not mind that as long as Justice was watching over him.

On Halloween morning, they woke up to the smell of baking pumpkin waffling through corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in the Charms that he thought that they were ready to make objects fly, something that they had all been dying to try out since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into the pairs to practice. Hermione was happy to be with Alim. So was he.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on the top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words is very important too, never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with buffalo on his chest."

Alim certainly had trouble casting a spell, since he was mute. But he suddenly heard Justice speaking within him-

**"You can cast that spell. Just focus. Like with many in this school in the future."**

He focused and swished and flicked his wand. Suddenly, his feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet in the air.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Mr Adaar has done it!"

"Well done Alim! See, you can do charms without speaking." said Hermione. Draco also clapped in pride as he smiled.

Alim was happy with his progress. This proved that he could still learn.

Ron was in bad temper by the end of the class.

"That was good spell casting. I can teach you other charms..." began Hermipne

Someone knocked into Hermione and she ran off. Alim caught a glimpse of her face and was very upset to see that she was in tears. He saw Ron and his eyes glowed with fury.

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen at all afternoon. On his way down to the Great Hall, Alim overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione  was crying in the girls' toilets and wanted to be alone. Alim kept shooting angry looks at Ron Weasley. He decided that he would look for Hermione and calm her down, so he departed from the Great Hall without being noticed.

He was going through the deserted side corridor as suddenly, his nose caught a foul stench, mixture of old socks and the kind of the public toilet no one seems to clean. And then he heard a low grunting and the snuffling falls of gigantic feet. He shrunk into the shadows and watched as something emerged from into a patch of moonlight.

It was horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its grey lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on the top like coconut. It had short legs thick as tree stumps with flat horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind then slouched slowly into the room.

Alim realized with horror what that room was. It was the girls' toilets, which meant that Hermione was inside.

He followed the troll inside and saw Hermione shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

_**"Hermione, stand back!"**_ said Justice Alim.

Hermione ducked out of the way, as she watched Justice Alim unleashing a very powerful spell at the troll, killing it instantly. It fell on the floor and Alim, fatigued from the spell, collapsed as well.

"Alim! I'm here, my friend." said Hermione as she sat next to him.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall

"It appears we are missing two students. One Slytherin and one Gryffindor." said Albus.

"Alim and Hermione are missing! But I do think I know where they are. I'll look into this. I'll call for assistance if I need help." said Anders as she ran off.

She arrived into the girls' toilets and was horrified at what she saw. Alim was unconscious and Hermione was sitting next to him.

"Professor Adaar, he saved my life by killing the troll. But then he collapsed. It seems my healing powers are awakening." said Hermione.

"I will heal Alim. Then I will tutor you on Spirit Healer magic." said Anders as she cast the healing spell on Alim. He woke from his unconscious state and hugged his mother. "Alim, that was brave, but very reckless. You unleashed a spell that you cannot yet control. That is why you collapsed. You need more meditation to be a peace with Justice. I will train Hermione on being a Spirit Healer. I will now return you back to your dormitories." said Anders.

She led them back to Gryffindor and Slytherin dormitories. She then returned to her office.

Alim fell asleep in his bed, really exhausted. He barely believed what he just accomplished, defeating the troll to save his friend. Justice felt sorrow, he almost failed his host and the one that he swore to protect. He sensed more danger within the castle and he hoped to get to the bottom of this. Along with the help of his host.


	12. Memories of the past-The shackled Serpent and the free Gryphon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While meditating a day before Quidditch match, Alim goes to the past as Justice Alim and witnesses the day when his parents meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to Mage's Pride from Dragon Age-II. It's very good soundtrack.

As the entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became ice grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in the frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows, defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit-fur gloves and enormous beaverskin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Alim would be playing in his first match after weeks of training-Slytherin vs Gryffindor. If Slytherin won, they would be again ahead of Gryffindor.

Alim tried to keep his position silent from others, but somehow the news spread. Even Anders was baffled. But she was excited as it was time to see her son's possible talent for the sport. She mentioned that even Herah was coming. Since Quidditch was violent sport, which was against Josephine's pacifist beliefs, she would be absent, which made Alim upset a bit, but he put that aside as he respected her beliefs.

Evening before the match, Alim was meditating in Slytherin Common Room. Many Slytherins were excited for upcoming match. And tomorrow, if everything went well, Gryffindor would lose moral. 

Ron Weasley did not get better. More like worse. He continued bullying Slytherins in secret and even somehow entered the Gryffindor Quidditch team to prove that Slytherin's new Seeker was nothing but a fraud. Alim promised to himself that he would show to Weasley that Adaar was not to be messed with, as he was already having enough with the bully.

As Alim meditated, he felt as he transformed into Justice Alim and saw that he was no longer in Hogwarts, but in Lowtown part of Kirkwall.

_Flashback_

_Alim's POV_

_So this is Kirkwall like. Mother and Father told me stories, but they never told me how they met. Wait, is that Petrice talking with that fool?_

_"I need someone native to the dark places beneath Lowtown. If you claim as much, yes, I will pay." she said to the leader of the band._

_"I'm, I'm. Let's just step into this alley and me and my fellows can look at the money on offer." said the leader as they stood aside._

_"Is that Sister daft? She'll be done over and thrown out." said a voice. I recognize it as my mother's voice. I see her and she is the same woman as I know her today. Back at Kirkwall, she used to fight for her fellow Mages and even destroyed a whole Chantry before fleeing to Earth._

_"It does appear she could use some help, especially now."  another voice said. It was Marian Hawke herself, my adoptive mother._

_Marian, Mother, Merrill and Varric charge to fight the gang and their leader exclaims-_

_"Don't like the interruptions, not when this mark is so promising! Get them!"  But what chance they had against three mages and one crossbow wielder? Zero chance. After they fell, Petrice turned to Marian and said-_

_"I thank for your timely intervention. I am... out of my element."_

_A foolish risk in Lowtown." said Marian. Indeed a very foolish risk that I have ever seen._

_"I had to come here to get the type of the person I need. Someone of the bloody skill, but also integrity. Perhaps who could leap to someone's defense. I have a charge who needs a passage from the city. If you're willing and capable, meet me at the safe house nearby." said Petrice_

_"I just saved you in the alley and suddenly we are in the business?" asked Marian._

_"You're in Lowtown. What grand scheme could I be interrupting? Varnell." Petrice said. A Templar appeared next to her. He was menacing._

_"Not so helpless, I see." said Marian_

_"I hope that you will come. This matter only grows more urgent in time." said Petrice as she departed._

_I followed the party to the safehouse that was right across a house Gamlen or more like Gamblin Amell, since he lost his family fortunate in the past due to a debt, lived. I entered it and Petrice spoke once more-_

_"I thank you for coming. This matter is delicate and I need someone... limited notoriety who will not link this to me. It is an escort, but I think you will agree that the nature of the party makes this... unique." the Petrice said._

_"Time's wasting. Who is going where?" asked Marian._

_"My name is Sister Petrice. I have assumed a burden of charity. This is my charge." Petrice said and the shackled Qunari appeared next to her. He had stitched lips, closed off by mask face and cut horns. I recognized the Mage. It was my own biological father. What he was doing here? But that question is best to be left unanswered, as I felt pity for him._

_"Andraste's breath." said Anders._

_"Would even a Templar bind a mage like this?" asked Petrice as she approached Father. "A survivor of infighting with their Tal-Vashoth outcasts. I call him "Ketojan, a bridge between worlds."  My father's name is very beautiful, I thought._

_"How we are to get him out of the city?" asked Marian._

_"It pains for me to even look at him. I never knew that life of the Qunari Mage was this... cruel." Mother said with shudder in her tone. I cannot help but agree. I hate anyone who thinks and treats any Mage as the Freak. After all, I was abandoned by people who stole me from my biological family. I'm not sure if they were Mages, but they'd better not be. If they were, that could be blood feud between them and the Adaars._

_Petrice pointed to the trapdoor in the room behind her and everyone went through it. Including Father. I followed them to the warrens, that were full of spiders and near the end, bandits. They attempted to kill everyone in Marian's group, but Father used his spell to fight them._

_After the fight ended, Mother ran to him and healed him. Father growled, but did not resist her healing. Instead, he knelt before her, as he had no objections. He looked at her and his growl was more like a hiss of a serpent._

_"Once we escort him out, I'll be healing him." Mother said._

_Marian nodded as they went fourth towards the exit. It took them to the coast. Surprise, surprise, Qunari were already there! What a bad luck, I thought._

_Qunari who wore helmet approached them "You will hold, basra vashedan. I am Arvaarad, and I claim possession of Saarebas at your heel. The members of his karataam were killed by Tal-Vashoth, but their disposal leads only here, to Saarebas and you." said Arvaarad._

_Marian looked as she was stunned, but still played innocent "I just got here, coming from the other way. If there was a trail, I did not leave it." she said._

_"Yet you are here with Saarebas. The crime is his freedom, his leash held by unknown basra. We will not allow that danger to continue. Let your own mages doom you-Saarebas will be properly confined. Saarebas, show that your will remains bound to the Qun." said Arvaarad. Ketojan knelt and growled._

_I thought that either Father was really loyal to the Qun, or he was faking it. I assumed the latter as I watched the scene unfold._

_"He has followed you because he wants to be led. He is allowed no other purpose." said Arvaarad._

_"He is bound and abused, yet you want him caged. Why?" asked Marian. I could ask pretty much the same question._

_"The power that he has, that all Saarebas have, draws from chaos and demons. They can never be in control." said Arvaarad._

_"Like so many others." said Mother._

_"Are mages like so dangerous? She's given no reason to fear her yet." said Marian_

_"You waste your breath. He will never tolerate my kind." said Mother._

_"You... are Saarebas? Bas Saarebas? Vashedan! Nehraa saata karasaam! You spewed your words at me, like a demon trying to poison my control! Like this mage, the Qun requires your death!" said Arvaarad._

_"But we're no threat to each other." said Marian_

_"Bas-Saarebas! You will be no threat to anyone!" shouted Arvaarad as he used the devise to bind Father. Of course, that Mage-binder idiot fell along with the Qunari that were with him. They deserved it._

_"Can you stand?"  asked Marian. Father growled to her and she used the device to unbind that was lying on the ground next to him. Father stood up._

_"I am... unbound. Odd... wrong... but you deserve honor. You are now Basvaarad, worthy of following. I thank your intent, even if it was wrong. I know the will of Arvaarad, but I reject it as it was never my own. Your fellow Saarebas fights for freedom, the thing that I was seeking, since captured. I will follow her and you, Basvaarad." he said in partly raspy, but hissing tone._

_"Are you like a Serpent?" asked Mother. She was happy that a fellow Mage was free._

_"It is a part of my heritage. I am Ketojan Adaar or the Shackled Serpent." Father said._

_"Anders. And I'm the Free Gryphon." said Mother._

_"So, he will live?" asked Merrill, the Elven Blood Mage._

_"Yes. Welcome aboard, Ketojan." said Marian._

_Father nodded and he followed them off the coast. So this was the tale of the day, when my parents met. I had no idea that her heart was able to break the shackles of the oppression. Mother was a wonder of  a Mage indeed._

_Flashback ends_

Alim turned back to normal and realized that the flashback would be a good lesson of never follow someone or dedicate to a religion blindly. He had heard that Qunari Mages who were unbound often killed themselves. His father sought out freedom instead. And as the result, he met a love who would be with him, no matter what.

And Alim was happy with that. He finished his meditation and went to bed. Tomorrow, a Quidditch match would take place and he needed a lot of energy for a successful victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alim's flashback of past is the Shepherding Wolves quest from Dragon Age II. The ending was altered to fit the story.
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded soon enough as I finished writing it, but is undergoing spell-checking and mistakes. This one had same issue and I had hard time deciding of what type of flashback I would use. In the end, I chose to write the flashback from Alim's point of view.


	13. Quidditch and the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alim wins his first Quidditch game while a very important person appears to save his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delaying this, the real-life gave me a hard kick. This will be updated once or twice in a fortnight from now on along with other stories

The next morning, Alim was focusing on preparation for that morning's Quidditch match. He was still thinking about the flashback that he experienced last night.

But another thought that kept coming to his mind was the fact that ever since his first day at Hogwarts, he kept seeing four red orbs in the distance that were watching him. He often signed to others that he would have a look, but every time he ran to the source of the orbs, he could see a black wolf with four red eyes looking at him before it ran off into the distance. Hogwarts students and teachers also heard each time a sad howl from the wolf. 

He had never heard of black wolves with four red eyes before. However, Hermione warned that if the wolf was watching Alim, it meant trouble as she told him Muggle superstitions. Alim often thought that they were nothing, but rubbish.

When Alim sent a letter to Herah, she replied with that she would take a look at the records of such wolves in Thedas and send him back any documentation of such creature. Needless to say, this rose suspicion in the former Inquisition crew. Also, Herah noted in her letter that Solas, one of her friends, vanished around the time of Alim's arrival at Hogwarts.

Alim was suspicious about her friend's disappearance, as he would be meeting her friends soon enough. And one of them missing was going to lower spirits a bit for the rest.

But it did not matter for now. What mattered was the Quidditch match that morning. He was eating food to have his stomach slightly full.

"Weasel made his way into the Gryffindor team as we know the fact. Wipe the smile of his today, alright?" said Draco.

Alim turned into Justice Alim and said

**_"He will lose. I will make sure of that."_ **

Then he turned back to normal.

"Not to mention, all of Herah's friends are coming, including Josephine. I notified them of the situation and Cassandra promised to keep an eye on Ron Weasley. She did read about the Quidditch and said that it'll be her little work to keep an eye on you and Mr. Weasley, dear." said Anders as she approached the table.

"So if anyone sees him trying to pull a stunt..." began Blaise Zabini.

"He will be called out for it," said Anders. She remembered that some students reported on him for slander of Slytherin and other houses. Gryffindor kept losing points for each report, while students of other houses that reported him just received points as she admired their courage. 

Alim nodded. He wanted to show to Weasley that he was stepping into the abyss with his approach.

 

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometime.

Slytherins gathered on their side of the Quidditch pitch and were ready to see the lions and their false seeker being smashed to bits. 

In the locker room, Alim prepared himself for a takeoff as he and his team changed into the green robes (The Gryffindor team wore the scarlet robes of course).

Alim looked at Flint, who just stroke the young Seeker behind his horns. He slightly flinched but showed that he was ready.

He followed the rest of the team out of the locker room to the field of loud cheers. 

"Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Alim noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw finally the former Inquisition Crew.

On a distant stand, there were several humans, one Elf, one dwarf and two Qunari. His cousin, Herah, had long white hair with violet eyes. Next to her, stood a woman with brown skin and black hair. He guessed that was Josephine Montyliet, one of Herah's advisorts and a love interest.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Alim clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor -- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too --"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

Below on the stand, a black-haired woman was watching the game.

"May the Maker damn that cheater if he dares to pull a stunt," she said. That was none than other than Cassandra Pentaghast. She was the Seeker of a group with the same name on Thedas. She was also Herah's companion and a best friend.

"Let's see how that game turns out to be," said Varric Tethras. He was a Dwarf story-teller and knew both the Champion and the Inquisitor personally.

Then, something flashed past Alim's left ear and he realized what it was, a Golden Snitch.

Ron Weasley saw this and dived right after Alim did. Cassandra watched them closely and admired Alim's skills in flying.

"A serpent seeker is noble, brave, clever and honest. The lion seeker tries to prove his worth at all costs, not knowing the consequences ahead of him," spoke Cole. He was a human, who was a spirit in the past. He wore a hat that hid his messy blond hair.

"Kid, that's not the time," grumbled Varric.

"I'm afraid Cole's correct. Look up there!" said Herah as she saw that Alim dodged Weasley's ramming attack by pulling up as he was then shielded by a Slytherin Beater.

His brothers were frustrated and yelled, "Ron, stop trying ram the Slytherin Seeker by yourself, it's our job!"

Then, Alim gripped on tight as he used the advantage to catch up to a snitch, only for Weasley to nearly ram into him again.

"We've got someone whose job should be catching, not ramming the opponents off their brooms!" exclaimed Cassandra as she watched Alim dodging constantly from Ron Weasley.

Many noticed that Ron Weasley was desperately trying to knock Alim off of his broom, but it was futile, as Justice saw this foolery coming and warned Alim.

Near the end of the match, both teams had the same score, as the Gryffindor team was busy yelling at Ron, rather than play and Slytherin team was busy protecting their Seeker.

As Alim nearly grabbed the Stitch, Ron flew into him and Alim fell off his broom. 

He held the Snitch tight in his palm, as he saw that a black wolf with red eyes ran into the field and leaped underneath him. They both fell onto the sand and the black wolf licked him. Alim smiled as he used his other hand to pat the wolf.

_"We'll meet again, Alim. I'm watching over you," a male voice said in Alim's mind as the wolf then ran off, leaving Alim confused._

He then lifted the closed Snitch into the air as Jordan yelled-

"Slytherin wins by the score of 220 to 70!"

Slytherins and the Inquisition crew cheered hearing the results.

"We'll celebrate with very good drinks!" yelled Iron Bull.

Sera, the Elf cheered as well as she burst into laughter as she heard the results.

One more brush to the victory was Minerva McGonagall speaking-

"It was decided. Ron Weasley is to be removed from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as he entered the team with the sole purpose of removing Alim Adaar from the competition. The latter will remain in the Slytherin team."

"One less problem to deal with," said Anders.

"Just keep that idiot in check, alright Blondie?" asked Varric.

Anders nodded as she was already writing the letter to Ron Weasley's parents, that would be sent that following evening.

 

 

Despite the celebration going on in the Slytherin Dorms, Alim still wondered about that black wolf, that saved his life.

He could feel that the wolf was not just the animal, it was the person. 

A person, that would watch over him from afar and protect him. He wondered, from what?

He could feel that person's magical's essence, which meant that person was a Wizard or a Mage.

But he realized that it would be all answered in time, as life would go on.


End file.
